High-Teen Number Cyborgs
The High-Teen Number Cyborgs are major antagonists in the Cyborg 009 Vs. Devilman crossover OVA. They are a series of cyborgs created by Dr. Adams Teufel and opperating under Black Ghost, the 00 Cyborg team's main antagonist. They are the allies of the demons Lilith and Atum. Biography High-Teen Numbers 0014, 0016 and 0017 were first seen following Cyborgs 002, 004 and 008. Eventually, the three Proto-Cyborgs to notice of their pursuers and chased after them. 002 correctly guessed that they were assassins sent by Black Ghost. 0014 then introduced himself and his two comrades and brags that the Mythos Cyborgs are "out of date antiques" compared to them. The two groups of cyborgs then clash. Despite initially overpowering them, the High-Teen Numbers decide to let the 00 Cyborgs live for now before teleporting away. 0014, 0016 and 0017 later fight all nine of the 00 cyborgs following the death of Lilith. However, during the fight, 0014 receives a telepathic message from Cyborg 0015 informing him that his father was killed by Atun. 0014 then vows to kill both the 00 cyborgs and Atun. The High-Teen Cyborgs were later weakened when Dr. Gilmore sent an orb of anti-energy to them, disabling their cells' healing factor. This also had the side affect of turning Seth/Atun into an entirely new being, Azazel. Azazel then made short work of the three High-Teen Numbers, leaving only the 00 Cyborgs and Devilman on the battlefield. Background Information Each of the High-Teen Number Cyborgs's civilian names are references to the Biblical characters found in the Old Testament, in the Book of Genesis. At the same time, their physical appearances are based off of characters created in other works by Shotaro Ishinomori (creator of the Cyborg 009 franchise): #Cyborg 0014 is the code name of Edward Adams, while his father is named Adams Teufel. 0014's family name, as well as Teufel's first name, are in reference to Adam, the biblical first human created by God in the sixth day of creation. Adam alongside his wife, Eve, gave birth to Abel, as well as Cain and Seth, the two forefathers of the Pre-Flood human race. 0014's character design is based off of Loof, a character in the manga Genma Wars. #Cyborg 0015 is code name for Eva Maria Pallares. Eva is one of many variations of the name for the Biblical first woman, mother of Cain, Abel and Seth. Maria is the Latin form of Miriam, as in the mother of Jesus Christ in the New Testament, as well as the name of Mary Magdalena, one of Christ's greatest followers. "Maria" was used by Ishinomori to name two other female characters in his works: the first was Maria Henderson in the manga The Way of the Ryu, while the second was Mary, an antagonist in Cyborg 009's "Kingdome of Yomi" storyline. 0015's character design was based off of Rina Hikoroji, belonging to the Ishinomori manga Blue Zone, with a story centered around psychics. Rina Hikoroji would also be repurpossed in Cyborg 009''s "Immigration" storyline. #Cyborg 0016 is the code name of '''John Cain Smith'. While "John Smith" is a typical English Language set of names, Cain is credited as the name of Adam and Eve's firstborn son, before Abel, whom he murdered out of jealousy, and later Seth, the father of the Pre-Flood humanity. To that end, 0016 is older than 0017 and 0018. Ironic towards his namesake, 0016 and 0017 worked very well together, and 0016 even went so far as to try and avenge his comrades death at the hands of Atun. 0016's robotic head was based upon Gen Jumonji from the manga series Iron Mask Cross and its sequel Iron Mask Detective Gen, both created by Ishinomori. His previous human appearance, his muscular physique, crew-cut haircut and thick eyebrows, resemble the charater of Riki Ono from Ishinomori's Glacial Warrior Guyslugger manga. Riki Ono was also a former human turned into a cyborg with a noticably more mechanical appearance. #Cyborg 0017 is the code name of Abel. As the name suggests, he is named after Adam and Eve's second son from the Book of Genesis. Abel is killed by his older brother, Cain, out of jealousy because God accepted Abel's offering of sacrificed sheep, but shunned Cain's offering of fruit. In direct opposition to their namesakes, 0017 and 0016 worked well together. More still, 0016 tried to avenge 0017's death at the hands of the newly completed 0018. #Cyborg 0018 is the codename for Eva Maria Pallare's twin brother, Seth. In the Old Testament, Seth/Set was the third child of Adam and Eve, born as a substitute for the slain Abel. Seth would birth one of the two lines of Pre-Flood humans, the second being born from Cain. But, it was Seth's family which included Noah and his three sons who survived the Biblical Flood and went on to repopulate the Earth. As such, 0018 was the last of the High-Teen Cyborgs, and the most powerful out of all, a new breed as it were. His character design was modelled off of Jun, a young alter-ego character modeled after the teenage Ishinomori and who appeared in the series Fantasy World Jun, Blue Zone, Agartha, 7P, and The Magical World of Jun. Navigation Category:Cyborg 009 Villains Category:Devilman Villains Category:Fighters Category:Teams Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Organizations Category:Homicidal Category:Assassins Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Dissolved Organizations